1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of adjusting ink ejection characteristics of an inkjet printing apparatus, in which sizes and positions of ink droplets ejected onto a printing medium may be uniformly adjusted, and methods of driving the inkjet printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing apparatuses print images on a surface of a sheet of printing paper by ejecting minute droplets of printing ink on a printing medium, for example, on a desired portion of the sheet of printing paper by using an inkjet printhead. Inkjet printing apparatuses have recently come into widespread use in various fields such as flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), flexible display devices such as electronic paper (E-paper), printed electronics such as metal wiring, and organic thin film transistors (OTFTs).